SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (Remake)
SpongeBob''' '''SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom is a platformer video game developed by Heavy Iron Studios that is a direct remake of the original with some slight modifications. The game would release on for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, and Steam. Plot SpongeBob and Patrick are in the Pineapple playing with robot action figures near the end of the day, and they mutually wish that they have real-life, actual robots to play with instead of action figures. Then each of them goes home, and it just so happens that Plankton has come up with a new scheme to conquer Bikini Bottom by infesting it with robots of his creation. However, he forgets to turn on his ability to control them, and they run rampant across every part of the town, so Spongebob and friends take on the responsibility to get rid of the robots and destroy the machine creating them. Changes Graphics: '''The graphics have been heavily modified to reach the standards of the Xbox One S and PlayStation 4 Pro as well as the Nintendo Switch. The Steam version of the game will also feature multiple variations of updated graphics and textures to run on as many personal computers as possible. The colors and settings have also been updated on each system. '''Sound: '''Similar to the graphics, the sound was modified to meet the standards of the current-generation systems. Voices for some characters were also changed to make them more accurate. '''Gameplay: '''Though not many are present, there would be some key game components that would be changed/updated. For example, The Flying Dutchman's Graveyard has an optional updated that will heavily change the area to make it more balanced and less challenging for younger gamers. Also, two new slopes would be added to Ski Mountain as well as the opportunity to use all characters. The final and most notorious changes would come in the form of DLC which can be viewed below. '''Co-op: '''For the first time ever, the campaign can be played in four-way co-op. Players can choose to play as six different in-game characters or purchase DLC for even more fish to play with. Characters '''SpongeBob SquarePants: '''The main protagonist of the game, SpongeBob is a fry cook at the Krusty Krab but more importantly, his current task is saving the world from a bunch of evil robots and tikis! Special abilities included Bubble Blowing and rolling himself into a ball! '''Patrick Star: '''Another important savior to the Bikini Bottom is the fish that has been given the award for doing nothing longer then anyone else, Patrick Star. He has the powers to throw items at enimies and is also on the hunt for not only Golden Spatuals, but also his collection of socks. '''Sandy Cheeks: '''The good-ol-Texas gal, Sandy can laso her way through the Bikini Bottom and use K-raty to punish her enimies. '''Mr. Krabs: '''He would fire Spongebob if it ment saving a nickle, Mr. Krabs is the cheapest krab in the Bikini Bottom! He does however, have some mandatory Golden Spatuals for Spongebob and his friends if you can spare the Shiny Objects. '''Plankton: '''The thing responsible for unleashing the robots, Plankton is in need of some help after yet another failed attempt at the formula goes horribly wrong. Will you help the poor man or punish him? '''Mrs. Puff: The head teacher of her own boating school, Mrs. Puff can be found downtown and at Goo Langon looking for help. Steering wheels have been stolen and children were tied to balloons! Help her out and maybe she can spare something useful. Settings '''SpongeBob's Home: '''The game begins here and serves as the tutorial. There are also some free Golden Spatulas here as well and some nice Easter Eggs. '''Squidward's Home: '''Many don't believe that jumping around can come with rewards. However, jumping in this squid's house can get you some! Also fun to draw on the paintings! '''Patrick's House: '''Sure, there's only like three things in here but to some, those are best three things in the whole game. '''Jellyfish Fields: '''Home of the King Jelly, Jellyfish Fields is perhaps the largest area in the game and with much to do! Your goal is to get that sting ontiment for Squidward after he is attacked by small Jellyfish. There's also robots and tikis everywhere! '''Downtown: '''Another large world to explore is Bikini Bottom Downtown, home of Mrs. Puff's Boating School and the Rooftops. Have fun and try not to fall down seven stories! Downloadable content Season Pass Get ALL DLC for a limited price. Leedle Lee Pack Includes new dialogue and costumes for Patrick Star. My Leg Pack Includes three new playable characters for co-op along with new dialogue. Frycook Games Arena Includes a new location to explore, the Bikini Bottom Arena. Limited Edition & Pre-Order Upgrade Includes all the bonus content included with the Limited Edition and Pre-Orders. Category:United Gaming Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Battle For Bikini Bottom Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Open-World Category:2014 video games Category:"E" rated Category:Remakes Category:Nickelodeon